Être pris dans le jeu
by Mathiewpr
Summary: Un cousin d'une de nos 4 héroïnes est obligé de vivre chez sa cousine. Méfiez-vous des apparences, il en sait plus que ça. Il connait des secrets capables de briser le plus solides Mensonges. Mais -A ne compte pas rester là sans rien faire et part à la chasse.


**Être Pris Dans Le Jeu De -A.**

Auteur : Moi !

Couples : Aucun pour l'instant.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à Moi sauf Éthan

Genre : OC, Romance, Action, Drame, Suspense, Meurtre (je crois que c'est tout !)

/!\ L'histoire se déroulera à partir de la fin de la saison 4 !

**Prologue : Feu - Rencontres - Renaissance - Amitié**

Une maison en feu à Paris. Un jeune homme devant. Il regardait l'incident. Les voisins eux s'agitaient de tout les côtés, hurlant mais muet par la peur. Lui il était là, devant le spectacle macabre. Inerte. Ses yeux voyant les flammes dévorer sa maison. Aucunes Larmes, aucune tristesse. Un sourire. À la fois énigmatique, dangereux, inconnu et perturbant. Le crépitement du bois devenant cendre domptant le silence de la nuit. La pleine lune éclairant de son zénith la braise virevoltant.

Le jeune tomba au milieu de la rue, regardant une dernière fois sa demeure disparaissant. Une couverture en coton l'entourant, un petit oreiller dans la main gauche décoloré par le temps. Il s'écroula, doucement, dans un silence mortuaire. Puis les douces ténèbres de Morphée l'entourèrent.

* * *

><p>À son réveil, ses yeux verts détaillèrent la pièce. Blanche avec une légère odeur désagréable, un hôpital. Il passa sa main basanée dans ses cheveux corbeaux, soupirant en essayant de se rappeler. Il mordit ses lèvres rosées quand il se souvenu du brasier. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Aller vivre chez sa tante américaine qu'il n'a jamais vu ? Probablement. Il n'avait perdu que ses parents. Pourquoi pleurer pour ses odieuses personnes ?<p>

Une infirmière entra, sans dire bonjour, trop préoccuper par sa journée monotone. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, sans se préoccuper de lui, comme s'il n'était plus qu'un fantôme. Il voulu parler pour marquer sa présence mais il toussota, sa voix ne voulant pas sortir. La nurse eut tellement peur qu'elle poussa un cri tellement peu orthodoxe que cela en était pitoyablement risible. Elle réajusta sa blouse d'un blanc délavé, se rattacha ses cheveux chocolat en une petite queue de cheval incroyablement anti-féminine. Elle corrigeait ses quelques erreurs vestimentaires pour un patient.

"- Attendez avant de parler jeune homme ! Prenez un verre d'eau pour votre voix !

Elle alla chercher un gobelet d'eau froide, il le but en quelques traites.

- Merci

Un remerciement prononcé en deux temps, à cause d'un toussotement roque et gras.

- Vous vous souvenez de beaucoup de chose ?

- Incendie.

- D'accord … Donc vous vous êtes évanouis sur les lieux de l'incident, les secours vous ont transporté en urgence puis vous êtes resté dans un coma … mais aucun médecin n'a pu comprendre pourquoi. Car normalement dans un coma les gens ne respirent pas souvent d'eux même alors que vous si. Comme si vous étiez endormis.

- Ah. Et donc ?

L'infirmière dépitée par ce manque de réaction pris sur elle, sortant un sourire dont seulement elle avait le secret

- Vous avais dormi pendant presque un mois et demi. Vos parents sont enterrés, votre tante a pris en charge tout les papiers, et a obtenu votre garde et vous avez eu la Green Card qui vous permettra de séjourner avec elle en Amérique. Si je me souviens bien, c'était un incendie par défaillance électrique. Votre tante eut un procès contre eux, qu'elle gagna et dont vous héritez.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, mes sincères condoléances pour vos parents.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne les mérite pas."

Le bip de l'infirmière sonna, une urgence encore. Elle le quitta, lui glissant quelques mots de politesse puis partit.

Il vit alors sur une chaise un nécessaire de toilettes et des vêtements. Sans charger à comprendre, il se leva non sans difficulté de son lit, titubant légèrement jusqu'à la chaise. Un froid lui parcourût l'échine quand il se rendit compte que sa blouse n'était pas entière. Il se dépêcha avec difficulté à aller dans la salle de bain.

La buée envahit se local servant de douche, l'odeur du gel douche à la tartelette aux fraises détruisit chaque parcelles de l'odeur si repoussante des hôpitaux.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, puis se dirigea vers son lit. Une nouvelle femme arriva.

Il connaissait se visage quelque peu ridé par le temps. Elle apparaissait sur une photo de jeunesse de sa mère. C'était donc elle sa tante ? Pam ? Une femme avec des yeux bleus, une longue chevelure chocolat et une peau caramel. Ses yeux posés sur le jeune blessé étaient remplis d'inquiétude

"- Bonjour Éthan.

Une salutation hésitante, délicate

- Salut.

Un échange simple, court, chancelant. Un silence pesant.

- Désolé pour ta maman, je sais que ça va être difficile de venir vivre avec moi et ma fille. Mais si tu es contre, on peut encore tout arrêter !

- D'accord.

- D'accord ? Tu veux rester ici ?

- Non ! Je veux dire, d'accord j'ai compris ! Je pars avec vous !

- Très bien ! Cependant … le départ est prévu pour demain. Tu es d'accord ? J'ai pris les billets juste après l'appel de l'infirmière pour me dire que tu étais réveillé.

- Oui Oui ! Pas de soucis !

- J'ai demandé à ma fille, donc ta cousine Emily de préparer ce qui va être ta chambre.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'oncle ?

- Si ! Je t'expliquerais plus tard d'accord ?

- C'est un sujet tabou ?

- Un peu. Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais régler quelque détails avec l'hôpital pour ta sortie. Je reviendrais pour te chercher d'accord ?

- D'accord. Le départ est à quelle heure ?

- 10 heures, heure française. I heures de décalage horaire. Le voyage durera 8 heure 30. Donc on arrivera à l'aéroport de Pennsylvanie à 12 H 30 heure locale. Donc le soir ma fille nous préparera un repas d'accueil pour toi. Allez repose toi bien demain un long voyage t'attend.

- Merci à demain.

- Bonne Nuit."

La nuit arriva, englobant Paris. Les lumières de la ville transpercèrent les ténèbres de leurs clartés. La ville Lumière se montra enfin digne de son surnom.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, l'infirmière arriva délicatement, réveillant l'endormi, l'heure de recommencer sa vie était venu. Avec un sourire il se leva, se préparant, trépignant d'impatience. Dans la hall de l'hôpital sa tante l'attendant, la voyant, il se retourna, souriant et susurra un léger remerciement.<p>

Sa tante l'enlaça et ils partirent en direction de l'aéroport en Taxi.

L'avion décolla, l'appréhension submergea la plupart des personnes présentes. Le paysage défile par la hublot.

"- Je peux te poser des questions ?

Elle avait lâché cette phrase comme un moyen de renforcer le lien entre eux.

- Je vais avoir 18 ans. Je rentre en dernière année au lycée. Je suis gémeaux, né le 22 mai. Je suis très difficile niveau nourriture, je suis plus sucré que salé. J'adore faire les courses. Je crée souvent des problèmes. J'aime rire et me moquer des autres. J'ai en horreur le vert et le marron mais j'adore le beige, le rouge et les couleurs neutres. J'adore les animaux, surtout les loups, les lynx, les tigres blancs, les ours blancs, les renards blancs et j'en passe. Je suis plus caleçon que slip. Je préfère ni la chaleur de l'été, ni la neige de l'hiver. Je préfère largement Katy Perry à Lady Gaga. J'aime cuisiner mais je déteste que l'on me force à nettoyer. Voilà !

- Mais je n'ai posé aucunes questions …

- Je sais mais j'ai anticipé.

- D'accord …

- Pardon

- Pour ?

- Bah vous vouliez faire connaissance et moi j'ai tout débité d'une seule traite. Alors que j'aurais pu attendre. Ce n'est pas contre vous mais c'est juste que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher …

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ne me vouvoie pas non plus j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille dame bourgeoise !

- Mais comment je dois vous … t'appeler ?

- Je ne sais pas. Comme tu le sens !

- Et ma cousine ?

- Emily. Elle a le même âge que toi. Tu verras bien ! Je suis sûr que vous allez vous entendre ! D'ailleurs, dans deux semaines ça va être la rentrée scolaire. Donc durant ces deux semaines, on prépara ton arrivée au lycée. Puis on va refaire ta chambre avec tes goûts ! Et on fera les magasins.

- J'ai hâte !

- Dis moi …

- Oui ?

- Il y a quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire !

- J'écoute

- Si on ne présentait pour sceller notre engagement ?

- Il y a une grosse connotation mariage mais cela me va !

- Alors Enchanté Ethan !

- Enchanté de même Pam !"

Ils se sourirent calmement. Le lien était créé. Ils parlèrent de choses drôle, de la pluie, d'animaux, de la jeunesse de Pam & de ses souvenirs avec la mère d'Éthan. Une longue discussion qui dura tout le long du voyage.

L'avion arriva à bonne destination, les passagers descendirent calmement tous prirent leurs valises, Ethan attendit dans la voiture de Pam sur le parking de l'aéroport. Il l'a vit arriver, ouvrir le coffre, ranger sa valise, fermer le tout pour enfin s'installer prête à repartir. Il était captivé par le paysage. La couleur, l'horizon, la nouveauté.

Il vit le panneau : "Bienvenue à Rosewood", ça y est. Sa nouvelle vie commence.

* * *

><p>Arrivé, ils entrèrent dans cette grande bâtisse grisâtre. Il suivit Pam. Ils gravirent les escaliers calmement puis elle ouvrit une porte pour entrer dans une chambre jaune pâle avec un linos noir. Un lit devant la fenêtre, un dressing mural, un minuscule bureau. Des petits meubles dans une immense chambre<p>

"- Je sais que c'est moche. Moi aussi je trouve cette pièce hideuse. Donc je vais te laisser acheter tout ce que veux au magasin d'aménagement et je payerais.

- Vraiment ? Mais ça va être excessif !

- C'est un peu le cadeau de tes parents. Ton père étant fils unique tout leur héritage a été à moi en attendant tes 18 ans. Donc malheureusement grâce à leur deux assurances tu pourras faire des folies.

- Wouah … Merci … enfin je crois

- Je vais faire quelques courses, tu préfères le beige c'est ça ?

- Oui ! Je vais visiter la maison en attendant. Essayer de me faire aux lieus et aux rangements !

- Amuse toi bien ! Je reviens vite !

- D'accord !"

Pam partit, il alla en bas pour voir sa voiture partir. Il se retourna pour détailler la maison. à sa droite le salon, à sa gauche la salle à manger, en face de lui le couloir divisé en deux. L'escalier longeant l'extérieur du mur du salon et le couloir qui va vers la cuisine. Sous l'escalier il y a une porte menant une cave. Si on prends l'escalier on arrive à un premier étage, la suite parentale à droite et une suite chambre d'ami à gauche. Si on continue de monter, on arrive à la suite d'Émily à gauche et à l'ancienne chambre d'ami à Droite qui est encore une suite. Il visita chaque coin et chaque recoin de la maison se souvenant d'où était ranger les fourchettes, les fournitures. Il acquit même des automatismes surprenant comme si il était là depuis toujours. Il regarda par la fenêtre du salon et décida d'ouvrir en grand pour aérer et faire entrer la chaleur de l'été. Il ouvrit les fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, puis celle des chambres. Arrivé devant celle de Emily il ne savait pas quoi faire. Entrer ? Violer l'intimité de sa soeur adoptive ? Il entra quitte à créer de problèmes à cause de sa gentillesse. Il entra délicatement, marchant à tâtons, il regarda le sol, pour éviter de trop siniser dès son arrivé. Il entendit la porte de d'entrée s'ouvrir alors il se dépêcha de repartir.

"- Ethan je suis rentrée ! Tu peux venir m'aider ?

- J'arrive !

Il descendit les escaliers de deux en deux pour aider sa nouvelle mère à porter ses achats.

- Ce ne sont que des cadeaux pour toi !

- Quoi ? Non ! Enfin Merci mais ce n'était pas la peine !

- Je te l'ai dit ne me remercie pas ! Remercie tes feux parents.

- Je … D'accord.

Il alla enlacer sa mère d'adoption. Une étreinte jamais connu, un nouveau sentiment de protection, de bien être.

- Allez ! Ouvre tout !"

Il pris les paquets les plus gros et les plus petit et découvrit une télévision à écran plasma, une chaîne hi-fi, un lit bibliothèque, un bureau d'angle avec pleins de rangement, un nécessaire de toilette (mousse à raser, rasoir, brosse à dent, dentifrice, bain de bouche, déodorant, parfum, …), un MacBook air pro 13 pouces, un ipod touch rouge vif, un iphone 5 S beige, un ipad air jaune, une grand bibliothèque desing london, des pots de peintures, un gris argile, un blanc crème, un bleu azur brume, un rouge alizarine, un jaune beurre frais et un dernier bleu acier.

"- C'est exactement ce que j'aime ! Mais je croyais qu'on devait les ensembles ? Bof Tant pis !

- Vraiment ? Tu ne dis pas cela pour me faire plaisir ?

- Non je le jure c'est exactement ce que j'aime ! Les couleurs neutres mais tranché par le rouge ! Merci Merci Merci !

- Si tu veux changer la couleur des meubles tu peux ! J'ai tout pris en bois clairs sauf la bibliothèque que j'ai pris en ébène.

- Wouah je … Merci infiniment ! Jamais quelqu'un n'avait été aussi gentil avec moi !

- Tu sais quoi ? Va faire un tour en ville, je vais appeler des maçons et tout pour faire ta chambre.

- En une après-midi ?

- Ils sont très compétents ! Tiens prends 50 dollars ! Va apprendre à connaître la ville !

- MERCI !"

Puis après une énième embrassade et un grand sourire, il partit laissant sa mère de substitution le plaisir d'appeler ses alliés en renfort.

* * *

><p>Ethan marchait dans la ville, il regardait les nombreuses devanture des magasins jusqu'à temps d'arriver devant un bar : le Brew. Il vit une fille brune, des lunettes de soleils, une canne blanche. Elle était au téléphone, elle se disputait.<p>

"- STOP ! Je suis aveugle pas sourdre alors maintenant la ferme ! J'arrive dès que je peux !"

Elle raccrocha, puis essaya de se guider. Ethan pris d'un acte de bonté le tapota délicatement l'épaule pour engager la conversation:

"- Pardon mais est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

- Vous êtes ?

- Oh pardon ! Je m'appelle Ethan !

- Enchanté moi c'est Jenna. Tu veux m'aider à quoi ?

- Bah j'ai entendu ta dispute au téléphone, et vu que je suis nouveau dans la ville, peut être que si je t'escorte j'apprendrais un peu plus sur l'histoire de la ville. Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter !

- D'accord je veux bien ! Tu m'as l'air sympathique !

- Merci Jen'"

Maladroitement il lui pris la main et écouta attentivement les indications qui les amenèrent dans une forêt près d'une table en bois où 2 personnes discutait. La première assez petite, la beau basané et les cheveux chocolat. Et la seconde, la peau blanche et des longs cheveux noirs. C'est cette d'ailleurs qui pris la parole

"- Jenna ! Où étais-tu ? Et c'est qui lui ?

- Oui c'est Ethan, il vient d'arriver en ville et il gentiment accompagné depuis le Brew pour qu'il apprenne à connaître la ville.

- Bien. Enchanté Ethan. Moi c'est Sydney et elle là bas c'est Mona.

- Euh … Enchanté toutes les deux."

Il aida Jenna a s'asseoir sur le banc, Mona le regardant fixement.

"- Mona c'est ça ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi me fixes tu comme ça ?

- Qui es-tu ?

- Ethan.

- D'où viens tu ?

- Paris

- De France ?

- Non du pays imaginaire.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Ma tante m'a adopté.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mes parents sont morts. Brûlé dans notre maison.

- Ah'

Cette dernière se tut, comprenant son manque de tact.

"- Et qui est ta tante ?

C'est fois c'est Sydney qui a parlé

- Pam Fields

- Tu es le cousin de Emily ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? C'est un problème ?

- Dans un sens

- …

Un silence lourd de question s'installa. Ethan repris alors

- En même temps c'est pas comme si c'était vous qui les harcelez depuis 4 ans maintenant !"

Le temps sembla se figer pour les trois femmes. Des tas de questions dans la tête, elles le virent partir les saluant : " Allez ! Salut Les Filles ! Vous êtes Sympa ! Je reviendrais vous voir promis !"

Puis les trois se regardèrent, elles devaient prendre une décision par rapport à Ethan. Que faire ?

Ethan essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver son chemin. Devait il déjà avouer la vérité dès son arrivé ? Il doit pourtant se montrer discret. Que faire ?

"ETHAN ! ATTEND MOI !

Il se retourne pour découvrir Sydney courant après lui

- Oui ?

- Tiens c'est nos numéros de téléphone !

- Euh … oui mais pourquoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Comme moi tu vas être pris dans le jeu. Si tu as un quelconque problèmes appelle nous !

- C'est pas sûr que si je dois m'échapper à un taré avec une arme je vais appeler Jenna pour qu'elle vienne à ma rescousse …

- C'était méchant envers elle !

- Il faudrait t'y faire Morue !

- Pardon ?

- Désolé c'est juste que j'adore ce mot et je l'utilise pour un oui ou pour un non !

- Je dois aller faire mon entraînement ! Allez à plus tard

- Bon entraînement"

Sydney lui sourit et repartit direction la piscine. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il était parti. Il n'allait pas déjà rentrer … Non. Il voulait respirer le bon air de sa nouvelle ville.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Du Prologue<strong>

Okay c'est un prologue vachement long, j'en ai jamais fait d'aussi long donc je préfère couper à cette endroit pour garder un peu de matière pour la suite !

Merci de m'avoir lu !

J'espère que j'aurais le droit à quelques commentaires :Yeux de Chat Trop Mignon:

PS : Je cherche des candidats pour être Béta !

Allez Bonne Rentrée ! #Coeur

#M


End file.
